


A Charm to Protect You

by whitewolfandthefox



Series: Geralt x Reader One Shots [7]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Soft Geralt, Tired Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, its a lil cute, lil drabble, this has been sitting in my brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitewolfandthefox/pseuds/whitewolfandthefox
Summary: You tend to Geralt after a long day of hunting.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Series: Geralt x Reader One Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645222
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	A Charm to Protect You

Geralt settled on the floor between your legs, back against the bed you were seated on. You hummed a low tune under your breath as you reached to the side, picking up the comb you had set on the blanket earlier. Gently, you started to pull the teeth through his wet hair, carefully detangling the knots that had formed from when you had washed his hair. He let out a low sigh as your fingers ran through the strands, spreading an oil through the silver locks to help keep them soft and healthy. 

Wiping your hands on a towel, you moved to his shoulders, kneading at the muscles that had grown tense from his hunt. You teased at the knots, mercilessly rubbing at them as you released the tension from your lover’s shoulders. The man in front of you groaned as you worked, hands moving from his shoulders down into his upper arms, chasing the knots into the limb. His fingers wrapped around your ankles, just resting there as he basked in your presence.

As he went boneless against you, you wrapped your arms around him, inhaling his scent that was so distinctively Geralt. You leaned into him, enjoying the feeling of solid muscle beneath you. You felt him reach up, hand running through your hair as he relaxed further into your touch, head leaning back to rest against your stomach. You tucked your face into his neck, content with the man in your embrace.

“Love?” his voice rumbled quietly through the room. You acknowledge him with a gentle hum, your voices the only other side in the room aside from the fireplace that crackled cheerily in the corner. Sitting back up, you place your fingers against his forehead, working at the fine muscles in his temples as his eyes fluttered closed, a sigh escaping his lips. 

“Would you redo my warrior’s braid? I think it was ripped during my hunt today.” His voice was hesitant, not sure if he could ask for this favour. The village you came from had a tradition of braiding a lock from your hair into your lover’s, a symbol of protection for the warriors who fought for their families. You smiled gently, dropping a kiss onto his forehead as you sat back, nudging him forward gently so you could escape from behind him. You could feel his eyes follow you as you crossed the room, collecting various items as you went. 

As you returned to him, he sat slightly higher, leaning forward to let you back to your original position, setting your items on the bed next to you. You reached up to your own hair, selecting a long strand before wrapping a small ribbon on either end to hold it together. You grabbed a pair of scissors, easily cutting the lock from your head before setting both on the bed. 

You gathered a small plait of hair starting at Geralt’s right temple, hands deftly braiding it as your voice rose in song. You sang an old prayer from your people, asking that the gods protect this man in front of you, to keep him safe, to guide his sword, and to lead him home when his task was done. As you reached the second verse, you wrapped another ribbon around the completed braid, allowing it to hang free as you reached for your severed lock, bringing it to Geralt’s left temple, adding it to the hair you had gathered into your hand.

Your Y/H/C hair was a stark contrast against the Witcher’s silver, shining brightly in the light from the fire. You completed the braid, finishing the strand with another ribbon. Your voice rising in the final verse, you gathered the two completed braids, and using a third ribbon, you secured them at the crown of his head, letting the strands fall with the rest of his hair. As you fell silent, your hands stilled as you rested them on your lover’s shoulders, a single tear rolling down your face. 

Geralt leaned forward, gently shifting his body so he was on his knees, facing you as he gently thumbed the tear away, pressing a chaste kiss against your lips. You scrunch your eyes closed, breath trembling as you fight to control yourself. The man gathers you into his arms, lifting you as he makes his way over to the rug in front of the fire, lowering both of you to the floor. Calming yourself, you smile up at him gently as he lays down, opening his arms in invitation. You nestle yourself into his chest, resting your head on his shoulder as you relax into his embrace. He dropped a kiss into your hair before resting his chain against you, eyes closing as the two of you were lulled into sleep by the fire’s warm embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading lovelies! As usual, comments and kudos are appreciated. Come yell at me in the comment or on tumblr @whitewolfandthefox


End file.
